Talk:Kamehameha
Vegeta? When was it indicated that Vegeta could use the Kamehameha? I don't recall this. -- 21:30, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 21:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) In one of the PSP games for Dragonball Z? :It would be good to note which game it was next to the listing. -- 21:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 03:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC) In Shin Budokai, Vegeta performs it on Janemba. Translation:YES! VEGETA????? can vegeta use kamehameha? :Well if he doesn't do it in the Show, manga or a movie (Video Games don't count obviously) then I would say no. ::If I remember correct, Vegeta and Goku each use the Kamehameha in Fusion Reborn. And I wouldn't be so bold as to say video games strictly do not count when considering a character's technique repertoire, but it would help to make it clear wherever appropriate that they are only shown capable of the move in a video game spin-off. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nubescout. I think that Vegeta could use a kamehameha if he wanted but dosen't since he's too proud to use a technuiqe thats the same that Kakarot uses and that he wouldn't use it unless he really had to. you are correct my friend. Vegeta does do the attack in Fusion Reborn. However, I must agree that video games do not count as cannon since the game studios are the ones who make them (Not Toriyama or Toei etc...) and since when does Atrai decide whats canon in the Dragon Ball Universe that they had no part in creating? That makes since doesn't it? :I didn't mean to say that video games are canon when it comes to techniques not used by characters in the original series. I just meant that they're still notable on the wiki, so long as it's made clear that the character only uses the technique in a spin-off (there are examples other than strictly video games as well, such as Master Roshi using the Special Beam Cannon in Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo, which is a video game created solely using animation by Toei, similar to Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 15:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) You are right it is worth mentioning I suppose. It's just this wikia has quickly become the source to Dragon Ball so if it's listed here, fans might think it's cannon. We just have to make sure it's always clear what's real and what's not.-- 12:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey guys on youtube when Vegeta was Fighting a possessed gohan i notice that he used the Kamehameha becasue he drew is hands to the side and it was a smaller dark bluish white beam so i pretty much think Vegeta can use the KamehamehaStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 00:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Super Kamehameha and Maximum Power Kamehameha SSJ2AJB I'm confused on Super Kamehameha and Maximum Power Kamehameha. I know they're both more powerful than the normal Kamehameha, but I can't figure out which one is more powerful. Can someone tell me? It doesn't matter. Nubescout I think that their both at the same level of power depending on the user. If Goku used both of them they'd both be the same level of power. Master Roshi says its a maximum Kamehameha probably because he's exadurating and trying to show off his power to ladies. :I'm pretty sure that's not the case. The Super Kamehameha is more powerful than the Maximum Power Kamehameha, considering the latter was developed by Roshi before Dragon Ball begins, and by the the debut of the Super Kamehameha, Roshi had already become greatly outclassed (especially by its inventor). So technically they wouldn't be at the same level because the Maximum Power Kamehameha is a specific mastery of the technique, rather than the act of using a Kamehameha at full power (this is true at the time of its invention, but once Goku learned the Kamehameha he came to reinvent it and make its capabilities almost infinite). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 14:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Nabe-hame-ha isnt this a parody? Trivia Section shouldn't it be mentioned that the Kamehameha Wave makes a characteristic sound when it is released? 02:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) vegeta using kamehameha Vegeta can use kamehameha.Garlic Gun is really kamehameha.U can google it or look in, i think it was, Shonen Jump 2003 volume 8. Trunks Trunks uses it in Bio broly and GT tried to add it but somebody removed it. Trunks should be listed. :I agree. I tried to as well. And it was removed. Movies or not, he still used it so it belongs there. TanorFaux 10:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Why the Lucario final smash should not be on here Non-Dragon Ball related things should not be on here, with the exception of historical comparisons (i.e. Olibu to Hercule) and Toriyama-related things (i.e. Chrono Trigger). For this reason, a comparison to a final smash in a contemporary game should not be included. 03:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) then alot of articles would have to lose some info but its good info so i think it should stay so keep it until someone else agrees with you 03:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) What other articles? The policy on here is to have only Dragon Ball-related information. 03:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) i think future trunks and super saiyan or kakarot articles have stuff non dragon ball related (to a certain extent) so this should stay 03:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean, but those should also probably be deleted, in all honesty. 03:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) i think as long as the series share similarities there should be notes on the similarities of some characters or sagas or anything like that 03:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I think you're missing my point. After a while, it starts to make the site unencyclopedic. You could say "Krillin is similar to Don Patch from Bobobo because they are both enemies of the main character at first, and then become friends. They also both serve as comic relief." Sure, it's true and there are similarities, but it doesn't add anything. You could say "Goku and Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho are similar because they are both main protagonists who win tournaments.", but, once again, it doesn't add anything. I suppose it can be noted if the similarities are deliberate or stated by a creator, but two things being coincidentally similar is pointless. And don't even say "But the similarity between the two is on purpose!", because there is no proof for that. 03:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) can you please tell me a show i have heard of 03:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's one. "Majin Buu is similar to Spongebob because they both inhale things and have high pitched voices." Now, it's true; the similarity is there. However, it's coincidental; as in, not on purpose. If it was on purpose or the similarities were stated by a creator, than it would be worthy of notice. However, two things being similar not on purpose is not worthy of note, as is the case with Lucario's final smash. If you can find an official statement by a creator that acknowledges the similarity, then I will agree. Until the, no. 03:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) you comparing to different types of series So? The principal remains the same. The point is that if there is a similarity between two things, but the similarity isn't on purpose, then it doesn't matter. There's no reason to think that the similarity between Lucario's final smash and the Kamehameha is purposeful, and thus shouldn't be in the article. If it is on purpose or stated by a creator, it can be noted, however. 03:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) no what im saying is if the 2 things are similar in there story or the things in the show or game are similar so putting spongebob with DBZ is completely stupid if we are comparing to fighting games or shows that are similar then they should be compared 03:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you rewrite that? I seriously have no idea what you just said. 03:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, what other series do you know of that I could use as an example? 03:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) naruto pokemon smash bros sonic 03:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Let's look at Sonic, then. "Knuckles and Vegeta are similar because they are both originally rivals with the main character, but they eventually become friends." Now, this is true; however, it is a total coincidence and thus should not be in the article. If the maker of Sonic said "Knuckles was based off of Vegeta", then it would be worthy of note. However, because that hasn't been said, we shouldn't put it on Vegeta's page. For the same reason, we shouldn't put that Kamehamaha and Lucario's final smash are similar because no statement has been made for it. That's my point. Find a statement where it says that it was on purpose and I will agree with you. 04:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) well it could be knuckles is based off vegeta (there are so many similarities) which would be worth noting in vegeta article 04:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) But my point is that it is speculation. It's just a guess, and has no evidence, and thus has no reason to be in an article. 04:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) but sonic is inspired by DBZ 04:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a reference? 04:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) have you played sonic? 04:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I know. Super Sonic= Super Saiyan. Chaos Emeralds=Dragon Balls. other stuff too. Just forget about the Sonic example. Let's say Pokemon. You could say that the rival in the game is similar to Vegeta because they are beaten by the main character and are always trying to outdo him. It's true, but unverifiable. If it was stated by a creator it could be put in an article, but there has been no statement for kamehameha/final smash. Thus it's not okay to put it into the article. 04:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) oh so you admit im right HAHAHAHA 04:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) it still should be mentioned Look, we can't decide on this, clearly. We have to consult an administrator. Could you please ask 10x Kamehameha about this? 04:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) i wold but its your idea not mine :P 04:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will. 04:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Airbending In the section Evolution Kamehameha did Roshi actually say Airbending?''SalmanH'' (Talk) 14:24, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yup : / 23:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense and it's probably from Avatar TLAB (show not movie) as well but fine, thanks.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 06:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Somewhat disappointing indeed. 08:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) chi-chi i remeber at one point, goten tells gohan that chi chi taught him the kamehawave. but idk if this was just filler or something does that mean chi chi could know it? 02:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Chi-Chi is never seen using it, or any energy move, do you know the episode? 07:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Aren't you confusing Goten telling to Gohan that Chi-Chi trained him. Jeangabin666 18:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :nope. i remeber he said "She also taught me this! KAAMEEHAME-" sorry, but i dont remeber what episode it is. i remeber its in the great sayiaman saga 02:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) number how many times has it been fired? someone should count it And why would that matter? :P 02:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Goku uses Kamehameha 97 times. I do not know how many times it gets used in total. - Kill You 11:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Trivia? I found this picture online of a Legendary Pokemon named Lucario, if you look he charges his energy almost identically to the Kamehameha wave, so shold this be in trivia somewhere or not? 00:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Coincidentially, Sean Schemmel was the original voice of Lucario. And he's not a legendary Pokemon, as Cynthia has one. And as you should know, MISTER TIENSHINHAN, that there is only one of each legendary Pokemon in the world. 00:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Just googled it...^-^' wow thats lame, he used to be one right? Thats like piccolo going from demon, to slug man....Dissapointing. : 00:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::He was never meant to be a legendary Pokemon, many fans just assumed that he was since he had his own movie. 00:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, well youve just ruined Lucario for me. So should we put this on the Kamehameha page? xD :: 00:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) If anything, this would be added to the influences on popular culture, since something happening after the series' conclusion couldn't possibly have affected it. 02:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Running Kamehameha Shouldn't we add a running kamehameha like the flying kamehameha their practiculy the samething goku moves while using it. even though it looks like the flying kamehameha, ordinary kamehameha-- Lead admin of this wiki 02:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Image As much of how I like the current image, that image shows Goku performing a Kamehameha combined with a amount of Kaio-ken, and thus doesn't really belong as a infobox image for this page in my opinion. Any ideas/disagreements?? - 12:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Neutral. Lol sorry I'm not leaning either way but I didn't wanna leave you hanging : P 03:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a proposal? 04:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC)